


He's...An Omega?

by hirusen



Series: AUs Of The Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blindfolds, Claiming Bites, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Holding Hands, Hormone Suppressants, Hugs, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, Knotting, Language, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Pheromones, Picking An Alpha, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Kill Me, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Rimming, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Tags Are Hard, The Mindscape, Threats of Violence, Two Of The Sides Are Alphas, a/b/o au, first heat, scent masking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He's been taking the pills for so long to hide it, why did he forget to get more?





	He's...An Omega?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just make another series for every story I've created from ideas I got off of Tumblr?

Thomas sighed as he came home, mentally spent. "Thomas? I didn't think you'd be back so early." He glanced up and saw Patton in the kitchen, appearing to have been in the middle of making dinner. He giggled as he was pulled in close, Patton taking in his scent. "Oh, you poor thing." As he guessed, his excess stress had already mixed into his normal scent. "Hey Thomas." He glanced up to the stairs at Virgil's voice, giving him a weak smile as his anxiety came the rest of the way down, quickly pulling him into his arms, making sure that his human's nose was buried in his neck so he could scent him.

"God, your scent is always so calming." Sanders stated as he curled closer to Virgil. Thomas was a Beta, as were most of his friends (though he had a couple of Alpha friends as well), but Thomas has felt himself becoming more easily aroused lately. None of his Sides, however, could figure out why. As he's been told for nearly all of his life, Betas do not experience their first heat until they're near an Omega who is in heat once they graduate high school; but Thomas knew he hasn't been around any Omegas who were in heat, he hadn't come across that scent before, so him being more easily aroused was making both him and his Sides worried.

Because Thomas himself was a Beta, so were all of his Sides; yes, some of them expressed Alpha traits--like Logan--but none of them showed any Omega traits, which they've come to believe would be the only reason why he would be like this. Of course, none of them really noticed that one of them was acting a little more shy than he normally does. "...Has anyone seen Roman?" Logan asked as he joined the group, Virgil having moved Thomas into the commons, letting him cuddle up with him on the couch. "Now that you mention it, no. Where is he?"

"In his room, though I'm not sure why." Logan turned to see Dolos coming downstairs, sharing their concern for the Prince. "...I hope he's okay."

* * *

Roman paced around his room, wanting to throw things around, but too scared that Patton would come into his room and find him like this. He was a sweaty mess, having stripped out of his normal outfit and lit several strong incenses to hopefully mask the smell in his room.  _I've been so careful, why the hell did I forget to refill my medication?!_ Roman had a secret, a big one. He's actually been masking his true scent by taking hormone suppressants, which let him smell like a Beta. Thomas has learned during one of his many check-ups that most Betas do have a part of them that hold all of their Omega instincts, which was one of the reasons that they fall into heats once a Beta is exposed to an Omega in heat.

The only thing that Thomas had found strange was that none of them showed that side at all; every one of them was a Beta, except...except Roman. It was his darkest secret, having kept it buried for years because he didn't want the others to judge him or treat him differently if they found out the truth. But now? Now he was without his suppressants and he could  _feel_ it. Feel what he had been dreading for years.  _I...I need to...to tell the others. If...If they know then...maybe they can help me out._ It wasn't uncommon for Betas to have sex whether they were in heat or not, and it also wasn't uncommon for Omegas and Betas to be together if neither one wanted an Alpha as their partner.

Roman was hoping that that would be the case, but...he could feel what he really craved and groaned. Maybe he should have bought those toys when he had the chance.

* * *

They heard, and smelt, as Roman's door opened up, all of them stunned to see him in nothing but a pair of loose fitting sweats and a wife beater. His skin was shining in the dim light from sweat, his breathing a little harder than normal. "Roman, are you okay?" He shook his head, hands toying with his fingers, eyes on the ground. Patton and Logan noticed that they couldn't really smell Roman's scent, it was being covered in the strong incenses he must have been burning in his room. He's done it before to help him relax, but this strong of a smell seemed...excessive.

"Ro? Can you tell us what's the matter?" Roman kept playing with his fingers, measuring how much time was left before the smell of the incenses started to fade away. "There's...something I need to tell all of you." He spoke up, his cheeks turning a little more pink. "What is it, kiddo?" Patton asked, taking a step forward; Roman took a step back. Thomas moved out of Virgil's lap, standing up, worried about the Prince. But Virgil noticed that there was a change in Deceit's body language; he also picked up that Roman seemed more submissive than--

Wait.

Avoiding eye contact; head down; falling back when approached; submissive behavior; masking his scent; sweating; slightly heavy breathing; flushed cheeks.

 _There's no way._  The smell of the incenses that clung to his skin faded and they smelt it. Smelt Roman's scent. And everything changed. Roman wasn't a Beta like all of them.

Roman was an Omega.

As if sparking a chain reaction, the group was caught off guard as Deceit's pheromones shifted, a joyous grin playing onto his lips as he was finally able to release his Alpha pheromones. Roman keened at the new smell, an Alpha's scent, and felt himself get hard. Dolos made his way slowly to Roman, but Virgil's deep, low, threatening growl caught them all off guard. He couldn't just stand by and let Deceit have his way with their newly found Omega, not without giving him one hell of a fight first. Virgil jumped off the couch, shoved Roman into Logan's arms, and let his own Alpha pheromones flare out.

They glared at each other, growling, Virgil standing in a protective stance before Roman. "Don't, you fucking think about it." Virgil threatened, stepping towards Deceit as he silently challenged him. "Or what?" "Take another step towards him and find out." "BOYS!" Patton barked, getting their attention, Virgil glancing over his shoulder when he heard Roman whimper; he was rock hard at this point, having never been exposed to their real scents before. "How long have you been hiding this, Roman?" Logan asked, feeling himself start to get a little aroused from the smell of Roman's heat, but forced himself to ignore it.

"For...as long as I can remember. I-I took suppressants to hide it." Patton whimpered himself. "Oh, Ro, baby, those aren't good for you!" "N-No! No, it's okay; I only started taking them after everything was fully developed." Well that was a relief. Sometimes Omegas will take suppressants before their body's reproductive systems have fully developed which, should they stop taking the suppressants, can make their first heats very painful as their body have to adjust to the heightened change in their natural hormone levels while they finish developing. "But, why take them?" "B-Because I--...I didn't want any of you to treat me differently if you found out." Roman muttered, nuzzling his nose into Logan's neck in hopes to block out the pheromones Dolos and Virgil were sending out.

"And how did you hide that you're an Alpha, Virgil?" Dolos asked, his mis-matched eyes narrowing on him. "A simple scent cologne. I asked for one that would be strong enough to hide my normal scent because I didn't want to make any of you more scared of me than you had been at the time; I just kept wearing it because I liked how it smelled on me." "...That does explain why, out of all of us, your scent is always calming to us." An Alpha's scent could be used as a means to calm both Betas and Omegas should they be extremely stressed out or suffering from an anxiety attack. "...I'm guessing that you just changed how you smelt to hide your real scent." Virgil growled at Deceit and he wasn't wrong; since he could shapeshift to appear as any of them, it only made sense that he could change his scent too.

"So...why did you want to tell us that you were an Omega now?" Thomas asked and Roman sighed, trying to not squirm because fuck both of Virgil's and Deceit's scents smelt so fucking good to him. "Because I ran out of my suppressant. I had forgot to get a refill of it when we were all out shopping last week and I didn't have a chance to sneak out of the house to get more." Ah. That's why. "Well, it would seem that you'll need an Alpha now." Roman whined at Dolos's words, his hips rocking up into the air. He hated that Deceit was right, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"I can take good care of you, my sweet. Why don't you come with me?" Deceit offered, his hand out, but Roman kept still as Virgil growled at the other Alpha in the room. "Don't try to sway him just because this is his first heat!" Virgil smacked Dolos's hand down and he bared his teeth threateningly at Virgil, who only responded by doing the same, both men growling low in the back of their throats. Patton quickly moved to join Logan, holding Roman against his body, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, letting his scent wash over him as a means of comfort.

"Enough!" Thomas yelled, making both Alphas jump and the others to look at him. "That's enough. Neither one of you are going to make the decision on who will be Roman's Alpha; that's going to be his choice, and his choice alone." "B-But, Thomas, I...I can't..." "Yes, Princey, you can." Thomas cooed, walking over to his creativity and threading his fingers through Roman's sweat soaked hair. "Logan, can you take him to my room and blindfold him?" Logan quickly understood what Thomas was suggesting and nodded. Both Thomas and Patton blocked Virgil and Dolos from doing anything to Roman with their bodies as Logan lead him upstairs.

Logan shut Thomas's door and tugged Roman further into their human's room. "W-Why the blindfold?" He asked as the soft fabric was gently pulled over his eyes, blocking out the outside world. "So you don't make a biased choice based on who it is. Thomas wants you to pick who you want to be your Alpha based on their scent alone." Roman mewled softly in concern at Logan's words. "Hey, hey. You know yourself best; you'll know if you want the one you chose to be someone you want to possibly bare a child with." Logan reassured and after a long moment, Roman nodded his head. "I'll go tell them you're ready. Will you be okay by yourself in here while I do, or do you want me to call up Patton?" Roman shook his head. "I'll be okay."

He felt as Logan rubbed a few circles into the small of his back before heard Thomas's door open and close. He had no idea how this was suppose to work. Were they going to come in one at a time? Was it the same time? How was him being in Thomas's room suppose to help him decide who he wanted to be his Alpha? Those questions left his mind when he heard the door open again. He first smelt as one, then two, then three Betas--Thomas, Patton, and Logan--came into the room, and then the door was shut again.

Roman understood now why this had to happen in Thomas's room. He could no longer smell any trace of Virgil's or Deceit's pheromones, not while the others's scents overwhelmed his nose. After what he thought was two minutes of them being like this, letting Roman readjust to a neutral scent, the door was opened again and he caught the scent to the two Alphas, though now, he didn't know who was who. "...Just take your time, Roman. And when you've made your choice, go and walk up to them." He heard Logan speak and Roman nodded his head.

God they were both so sharply contradicting scents, yet they both smelt so  _good_ to Roman. It wasn't until he noticed that he was picking up something from one of them that he made his choice. It was a gentleness he didn't notice back in the commons; it was a softer part of that Alpha's scent, something that told Roman that they would protect both him and their child should he bare one. It was the one thing he has always been attracted to: an Alpha's willingness to be gentle with their Omega. It was a rare thing, given that Alphas tended to be more naturally aggressive. He slowly made his way over to the Alpha standing on his left and heard the other Alpha growl faintly.

"...You can take the blindfold off now." Thomas hushed and Roman nearly ripped it off. And saw Virgil's elated smile. Roman quickly buried himself in Virgil's seemingly waiting arms, whining and keening as he nuzzled his throat, mouthing at his neck eagerly as he gently rocked his hips forward. "I've got you, baby. Sh, sh. I'll take good care of you." Virgil hushed, rubbing little patterns into Roman's back. "P-Please, Virgil? Please, I need you so badly..!" "I know, I know. But not here." Roman whimpered but Virgil softly hushed him. "I want you to feel safe, baby. Would you like to go back to your room?" Roman shook his head, rutting against Virgil's thigh. Could anyone really blame him? This boy was straight up ready and eager for Virgil to just bend him over where he stood and fuck him.

"How about my room then?" This time Roman nodded his head and Virgil chuckled, tangling his hand with one of Roman's. Deceit growled, trying to reach for Roman, but Thomas and Patton returned his growl with their own, stepping between Dolos and the duo. "Really? Trying to threaten an Alpha?" "He's picked who he wants for an Alpha. Knock it off, Deceit." Thomas warned and the Dark Side growled again, but this time took a few steps back. "...Fine." "Besides, what do you have to complain about? I can smell, just as you can, that the rest of us are already in our heats. You'll be able to sate your needs soon enough." Logan's comment had Roman confused.

Were they all really in heat? None of them looked anything close to what he was experiencing. "A Beta's heat is much different than an Omega's, Roman. But that's for another night." Logan spoke, a soft grin on his lips. Virgil took that as his cue and scooped Roman up into his arms like a princess, the Prince squeaking, his arms snapping around Virgil's shoulders as he was carried to the Alpha's room. Roman moaned deeply as he caught traces of Virgil's natural scent mixed with the cologne that he always wore, the Prince feeling both relaxed and turned on in the same breath. "Looks like it would be best for me to get you out of your clothes." Virgil spoke when he spotted that there was a damp patch around Roman's hole, most likely his slick leaking out.

Roman nodded and let Virgil remove his clothes, fascinated by how careful he was being, not really sure why he was being so careful. "Virgil, I'm not gonna break if you're a little rough with me." The Alpha chuckled before he placed the tips of his fingers against his breastbone. All he did was trail them slowly down his chest, but Virgil had Roman writhing under his touch. "See why I'm being gentle?" "Y-Yeah." "I'm not surprised that you don't really know what's going on with you, Roman. After all, an Omega's first heat can be very overwhelming for them, and I don't want that to happen with you." Virgil stated, pulling his hoodie off before tenderly lifting Roman up off his back. Thomas's creativity released a throaty groan when he was enveloped in Virgil's smell when he was laid back down, turning his head so his nose was nuzzled into the black and still warm fabric.

"...Oh I'm gonna regret that later." Roman whined, and goddamn if he had actual dog ears Virgil could tell that they would be flattened against his head. "Hey, hey. It's okay, you've done nothing wrong." "I-I haven't?" Virgil cooed soft sounds to Roman as he stroked his hand up and down his thigh. "No, baby, you haven't. I just thought that, while I made sure you were ready for me, you could have a mini nest with my hoodie." Roman, after hearing Virgil's explanation, smiled.  _Oh God, he's such a sweet little thing._ Virgil thought as Roman let his legs fall wide open, his arms stretched out, completely exposing himself while also inviting Virgil in. Virgil slotted himself against Roman's hips after he stripped out of his skinny jeans, making sure that he still had his boxer-briefs on, and dug his nose into Roman's neck.

"Fuck, you smell so fucking  ** _delicious_** , Roman." "Y-Yeah?" Virgil pushed himself up and locked their eyes together. "Yeah." Virgil leaned down and peppered light kisses in a line down his chest, hearing as Roman's breath hitched each time his lips connected with his hot flesh. "Can you go onto your hands and knees, baby?" Roman nodded, quickly obeying, presenting his ass for Virgil to enjoy however he wished. "That's my good boy." Virgil cocked a brow when Roman whimpered. "Does someone like it when he gets praised?" Roman wasn't sure if his cheeks actually showed that he was blushing or if they turned a little more pink. "I-I mean, yes?" "Thank you for telling me that, baby." Roman keened again, his hips rocking back because that's where he knew Virgil was, wanting to feel him against his body.

"Soon, baby boy. Soon. I need to make sure you're ready for me first." Roman cooed his lost to Virgil, but he felt as he only spread his cheeks with his hands. Why wouldn't he be ready for him? His slick was already dripping down his thighs and he was clearly wanting Virgil's cock inside of him, so--

His train of thought was cut off when Virgil's tongue slid into his entrance. Roman responded without much thought, his hips rocking back, trying to get more of Virgil's wet muscle deeper in him. Virgil pulled away from Roman's hole to lap up the slick that had trailed down his thighs, loving the taste of it. "Taste so good, baby. I love how good you taste." Roman moaned loud and it turned deeper when Virgil's mouth was back against his ass. Roman tried to hold himself up, but his arms were shaking too much and they gave out, his face and chest now pressed against Virgil's hoodie and fuck if that wasn't the best thing ever. "So responsive for me. Such a good boy. My good, sweet baby boy." Virgil cooed as he pulled back, tracing the Omega's entrance with the tip of his tongue, hearing and feeling as Roman whined and rocked his hips back, trying to fuck himself on his tongue.

"Does my knight like when I eat him out like this?" Oh my God. Roman wasn't exactly sure what kind of noise he made, but judging by Virgil's smile when he glanced over his shoulder at him, it was a happy one. "While that does tell me that you like it, can you please tell me with your words?" "Y-Yes, Virgil. I like it when you eat me out like that." "Thank you, my precious knight." Roman whined again. "You close, baby?" "Mm-hm." Virgil pressed a kiss to each of his ass cheeks before he dove back to devouring Roman's ass, his tongue thrusting and licking, his mouth gently sucking against his hole. And it was too much. Roman came without a chance to warn Virgil, his seed thankfully landing on Virgil's sheets and not his hoodie; Roman would hate himself if he stained or ruined Virgil's hoodie.

Virgil giggled when Roman made a puzzled sound when he didn't feel himself going soft. "I didn't knot you, Roman. You won't go limp until I do." Virgil nearly growled, some of his possessive nature peaking out and it had Roman  _squirming_. "On the middle of the bed, Ro." He wanted to move, but Virgil saw that he glanced down to his hoodie. "You can take it with you, it's okay." Roman purred softly, a gleeful smile spreading his lips as he grabbed the hoodie, bringing it with him. "Hey, can you look at me?" Virgil whispered, Roman's eyes eagerly snapping to his own.

"I'm going to knot you when you're facing me, but for right now, I want you to stay like this, okay?" Roman started to whimper, but Virgil quickly stripped out of his purple shirt and leaned his body over him, pressing kisses into his shoulder and neck, one of his hands stroking his arm and chest. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, baby. You'll cum long before I do, and it will be after you do that I change our positions, alright? I want you to be able to see me when I knot you for the first time." Roman nodded, pushing himself up and pressed his back against Virgil's front, craning his head so he could catch his lips with his own.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Virgil shifting Roman a little so he wasn't straining his neck while he kissed him, lightly stroking his chest and thighs. Roman was rocking his hips down against Virgil's rock hard member, wanting it to be inside of him so badly, for Virgil to mate him. "Will...Will you breed me?" "Not during your first heat, Roman, and most likely not for a long time." "B-But, won't that mean that you won't knot me? You just said that you would!" Virgil gently nipped at Roman's neck, calming him. "No, it just means I won't start fucking you right after my knot goes away." He explained and Roman whimpered.

"Did you really want me to breed you during your first heat?" "I-I mean, isn't that the best time to?" "It can be, but only for Alphas who want to make sure that their Omega, or Omegas, will bare their children. I'm not looking for that with you yet, Roman." Roman's smile lit up a little brighter as he took in his words despite his ravenous lust trying to eat him alive. "But...you  _do_ want to." "One day. I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't want you to bare our child. You're so strong, and gentle, and protective. Despite knowing that you're an Omega, you still do things that are better suited for Betas or Alphas to do, and you honestly do them better than they can. You're amazing and I know any child of yours, whether I'm the father or not, will be just as amazing as you."

Roman let out a harsh whine when he suddenly shot his seed for a second time, neither one of them knowing just how much of an affect Virgil's words were having on him. "Heh, you still manage to amaze me, Princey." Virgil hushed into his neck, his teeth gently scrapping against his neck. "P-Please...please..." "Please what, baby?" "C-Claim me." Virgil's eyes went a little wide. As far as he understood, Omegas only want a claiming bite either during sex or right before their Alpha knots them; it was almost unheard of for an Omega to want to be claimed before they've even started having sex. Virgil pressed short, open mouth kisses to the juncture of Roman's neck and shoulder, feeling as the Omega in his lap wiggled back against his body. "And you're sure you want that right now?" Roman dipped his head down, tucking it under Virgil's chin.

"Yes. Please? I...I want to know, while you help me through my heat, that I'm yours and yours alone." Virgil rested one of his hands against Roman's arm, tilting his head so his cheek was pressed against the top of the Prince's head. "You wouldn't want to have sex with Dolos? Ever?" Roman keened softly. "Well..." "Roman, come on, we all know that--outside of Patton--you're the biggest flirt out of all of us. And besides, he very clearly shown an interest in having sex with you while you're in heat." "C-Can Omegas do that? Be shared between two Alphas?" Virgil nodded his head. "As long as one of them doesn't claim the Omega, yes. They can both knot and breed with the Omega. I had thought that...you would've liked to do that." Roman carefully moved his head back out from under Virgil's, locking their eyes together.

"And...what if I didn't want Dolos's knot, but...I still want him to, to play with us?" "Is that what you want right now? Or later on?" "L-Later on." Virgil smiled warmly to him. "...Alright." Roman opened his mouth, wanting to clarify what Virgil was okaying, when the Alpha's face was pressed against the side of his head and he growled deeply. Roman keened, hastily pressing his back against Virgil's front again, and Virgil took that moment to let his teeth sink into the juncture of Roman's neck and shoulder, claiming him. It was like a rubber band had snapped back into place; a loose gear pushed back into its proper place. Something about Virgil claiming Roman like this felt  _right_ and they felt  **whole**.

"W-Whoa..." "I've got you, Roman." Virgil hushed, licking at his claiming bite softly, soothing the skin. "That...was new." "Same here. I've...I've never claimed an Omega before; I didn't think it would feel like that, though." Roman's eyes went a little wide. "S-So, are we...bonded?" Virgil hummed. "Unless Deceit challenges my claim on you, and wins, you won't let him knot you.  _ **I'm**_ your Alpha now, just like  ** _you_** are my Omega." Roman felt like he could cry, being overwhelmed with joy. "No tears, baby boy, I've got you. Your Alpha's got you." "My Alpha." Roman purred, gently rocking his hips down against Virgil's cock.

Now he wanted his knot more than ever. "Please, Virgil please, I don't think I can wait any longer!" Prince Roman whimpered and Virgil gently shushed him, peppering his throat with licks and kisses and nibbles. Virgil grabbed his discarded shirt and tossed it onto his hoodie, reaching over Roman's waist to pull both items of clothing up on his bed a little more. "Hands and knees, beautiful." Roman obeyed, spreading his legs a little more so Virgil could kneel between them. Virgil stripped out of his underwear and was tempted to add them to his clothes that made up Roman's mini nest, but decided to chuck them off the bed, feeling that Roman had enough of his scent to be more at ease during his first heat.

"Roman, I need to ask this so I know how gentle I need to be: have you ever had anal sex before?" God, Virgil hate how clinical he had to say that, but he needed to know. Just because Roman (and by default everyone else) hadn't gone into heat before, it doesn't mean that he didn't have sex beforehand. It was actually pretty common with Betas who've never been exposed to an Omega in heat for them to have sex as people normally do (with a little help of some lubricant in some cases). He could smell the embarrassment coming from Roman now that his pheromones have finally come back into balance and his emotional state was mixed into his sweat and pheromones.

"N-No." "Nothing wrong with that, baby." "I've normally been the one on top, so, th-this is a little new to me." Virgil pressed a kiss to the base of Roman's spine. "I'll take good care of you, I promise." Roman nodded, his body trembling, but he felt as Virgil's hands held his waist, his body leaning over his own, and he started to decorate Roman's shaking form with kisses. "It's okay to feel nervous, Ro. Just breathe." Virgil cooed softly, keeping his firm hold on the other Side's waist. He took slow, deep breaths, focusing on how safe he felt as Virgil held him, how nice his lips against his burning hot skin felt, and soon enough his shaking stopped.

When it did, he felt the tip of Virgil's cock against his entrance and he rocked his hips back on instinct, wanting it inside of him, but Virgil moved his hips back with him, making sure that he didn't penetrate him just yet. Anxiety slid his hands down from Roman's waist to his hips and firmed up his grip a little more. "Can you try your best to keep still while I enter you?" "I-I..." Roman swallowed thickly. "I'll try." He wanted it so bad, wanted Virgil's member in him, wanted him to knot him, to mate him, but he was trying to force himself to ignore those urges, to do as his Alpha asked of him. Virgil pressed one last kiss to the base of his spine before he slowly pushed his hips forward, easing his cock into Roman's entrance. It slid in so easily with how much slick Roman was producing and fuck if Virgil didn't want to just roughly sink in and start fucking Roman, but he wouldn't do that to him; not when it was both his very first heat and his first time bottoming.

Once his balls greeted Roman's did Virgil leaned against the Prince's back, his hands tangling with Roman's. He didn't move, and fuck Roman want him to move, but he didn't beg him to do so, he kept still, taking in how thick, and heavy, and  _wonderful_ Virgil's penis felt in him. "You're doing wonderful, my knight. So obedient, so good. My sweet little Omega." Virgil whispered into Roman's ear and holy crap did that do just the  **best** things to him. "I'm gonna start moving now, okay? If something feels uncomfortable or painful, you tell me, alright?" "Yes, Virgil, Alpha, I will." Anxiety chuckled sweetly, capturing Roman's lips quickly before he untangled their hands and slid back up, his hands placed onto Roman's hips.

He felt as Virgil pulled back until only the tip was still inside of him, slowly pushing back in; he was letting Roman judge if there was any intimidate pain or discomfort. But there wasn't. When Roman nodded his head, Virgil let his fingers dig into Roman's hips a little more, starting a gentle pace for now. Virgil picked up that Roman felt a little ashamed and got worried. "What's the matter?" "I..." He bit back a moan. God, he really wanted to cry out, to let Virgil know that even at this pace the pleasure was intense, but he didn't want Virgil's opinion of him to change if he got too vocal too soon. "Talk to me baby." "I...I want to make noise, but...I-I don't want you to think that...that I'm..." He heard Virgil laugh warmly, one of his hands moving from his hip and slipping up his spine, gently tangling into his sweat dampened locks. "I'd just think that you sound beautiful. Can I hear that, baby? Can I hear your pretty voice as I make you feel good?"

Roman lost it, lost his need and desire to keep up his regal front, and cried out loudly, pure bliss in his call. "Oh, such a pretty voice. Such a wonderful noise. I love when you let me hear how good you feel, baby." Roman keened, his arms starting to tremble again, because by everything divine and holy he thought he was gonna pass out from just how much pleasure and ecstasy was thrumming in his veins, muscles, and skin. "M-More..." Roman spoke weakly, using so much effort to not fall onto the sheets again. "More what, my knight?" "M-More of you. I...I-I want it harder." "Yeah? My beautiful Omega wants his Alpha's cock in him harder?" "PLEASE!" And Virgil growled, his grip turning a little stronger as he bucked into Roman hard enough that he was bouncing against his hips.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, sh-shit..!" It was all the warning Roman could get out before he was spilling onto the sheets again, hearing and feeling as Virgil pressed his chest against his back and letting out the most possessive growl he's ever heard coming from the man. Roman bared his throat and Virgil sank his teeth into the offering, marking his throat again, but this time with a lighter bite. The Prince whined and tried to buck his hips back down when Virgil pulled his cock out, but then he felt Virgil's hands trailing up and down his abs, hushing soft words of comfort to him. "Can you move onto your back, Roman?" He then recalled exactly what Virgil had told him and he keened loudly, snapping around and laying down. Virgil giggled at Roman's eagerness, fully understanding it himself, but grabbed Roman by his shoulders and lifted him up again. "Scoot back a little, babe." He did and when Virgil lowered him, Roman purred sweetly. He was back in the little nest that Virgil had gifted him for his first heat.

Virgil waited as Roman tugged his purple shirt out a little more, tucking it against his shoulder while he folded his hoodie around his head and shoulders, making a little bundle where he could always smell Virgil's natural scent. Virgil grabbed Roman's ankles and spread his legs, crawling forward a little himself so Roman's legs could wrap around his waist if he wanted. "Ready?" Roman nodded, his hands reaching up and resting against Virgil's shoulders. He lined himself up and pushed his hips forward, sinking back into Roman's slick heat, pausing once he was buried to the hilt. "I'm gonna set a faster and harder pace than before, Roman. Remember, you tell me if you feel uncomfortable or it starts to hurt, okay?" "O-Okay. A-A-And, Virgil?" He looked at Roman, actually stunned to see him suddenly turn shy. "I-I...I love you." Virgil leaned down and captured his lips with his own, making sure it was deep and a total display of Virgil's restrained power, showing the Prince how much he didn't want to hurt Roman. "I love you too, Roman. My knight."

Then he moved. And Roman was lost to what was happening. All he knew was that he could feel Virgil's cock sliding in and out of him hard and fast, feeling and hearing as the bed rocked with each thrust. His mouth was a fountain of pleasure noises, his hands trying to claw Virgil closer, but they were soon held tightly, firmly,  _warmly_ by Virgil's, pinning them to the bed as he kept fucking into him. "Fuck!" Roman cried out when Virgil changed the angle of his hips, purring into the Prince's neck. "There it is." He pounded into Roman's sweet spot without mercy, decorating his face, and throat, and shoulders, and collarbones with kisses, gently biting at his neck and collarbones from time to time. "Fu-Fuck! Fuck, mmmm! Fuck, fuck, shit, holy shit, fuck! Vi-Virgil! Virgil, Virgil, please! Please, I'm so fucking close!" "I know baby, I can smell it." He spoke, his words half growled out, feeling as he was getting close to his own release.

"K-Knot. Knot, knot! I want your knot! Plea-Please, please Virgil!" He was nearly crying, but Virgil gently reassured him. "Come with me, baby. I know that you can. Climax with me." Roman rapidly nodded his head, his hips working as best as they could to match up Virgil's thrusts, trying to help him reach his release. "Come. Come right now, Roman. Come for your Alpha." He growled into his throat, and Roman did as he was commanded, his seed shooting out hard as his inner walls clamped down around Virgil. And that was all he needed. Virgil sunk his teeth into Roman's neck one last time as his knot swelled, making sure he was fully buried inside of Roman, his load pumping out into his entrance. They both were locked like that, bodies taunt like a bowstring, before they relaxed, Roman falling back against the bed and Virgil using some of his leftover strength to keep himself from falling onto the Omega under him.

"Talk to me, Ro." Virgil spoke, seeing that the Prince was still panting hard, hearing as his heartbeat hadn't really slowed down. "I-I'm...I'm okay. I just..." "Slow breaths. I'm not going anywhere." Not that he could really, his knot prevented him from pulling out of Roman, so unless he wanted to carry him around, he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Roman nodded, trying to match his breathing to Virgil's; it took a few tries, but he did slow his breathing so he wasn't panting anymore, feeling as Virgil nuzzled his nose into his throat. "Heh, now you smell a little like me." "Good." Roman said, his arms coiling around Virgil's shoulders, drawing him down so they were fully pressed against each other.

"...How long does your knot last?" "I...don't really know. I mean, I've got toys that I could have knotted and figured it out, but that would have meant that all of you found out that I was an Alpha and I  _really_ didn't want to scare any of you away." Roman hummed, feeling as his inner Omega had quieted down after Virgil knotted him. "How long can they last?" "Up to an hour. Did you need anything to eat or drink? I should have brought up some snacks and drinks, but none of us were expecting you to be an Omega, so..." Virgil glanced to Roman when he giggled. "Worry-wart." "H-Hey! I'm both Thomas's anxiety and  _your_ Alpha! It's my job to worry!" But that only had Roman laughing more.

Virgil smirked at him, shaking his head before placing it against his Omega's shoulder. "So...um," Roman started, getting Virgil's attention, "Now that we've done this, does...does that mean we're...dating?" "Would you like to? Date me, that is?" Roman shifted carefully so he could look Virgil in the eye. "Just because we're bonded doesn't mean our relationship has to change; we can still just be friends, or we can be boyfriends. But, I'll leave that choice up to you. It doesn't matter to me either way, but if one means more to you now than the other, you can tell me." "...I..." Roman swallowed, smelling that Virgil's scent had changed to a comforting one, reassuring him that everything would be okay without needing his words. "I would like that. I would like to date you."

Virgil smiled. "I'm glad, because I've been madly in love with you for what seems like ages." Roman gasped softly. "Such a dramatic declaration!" "Oh will you shut up?" The duo fell into a giggle fit not long after. Turns out that Virgil's knot lasts for thirty minutes, Virgil carefully pulling out once the swelling went down. Roman held still as Virgil tucked his nose against his inner thighs, scenting him for something. "Looks like you'll be up for another round in about two hours." "Is that bad?" Virgil shook his head. "It's normal; Omegas, when they aren't being bred, tend to have short breaks between knots so they can recover; you know, eat something and drink water, go to the bathroom if they need to." "And...what would it be like if you were breeding me?" "As soon as my knot went away, I would start fucking you again and you'd almost instantly feel like you did before I knotted you. We'd keep that up, with me making sure that you ate and stay hydrated, until either I notice a change in your scent or you start pushing me off and away from you."

Roman looked surprised. "It's a subtle change, but you'll notice, just like I will if I'm paying attention, that your scent will change and that you're likely pregnant." "How will we know if I for sure am?" "Well, your heat will end about two days afterwards, which is the normal sign that you are, but we'll go to a clinic and have a pregnancy test done." Roman nodded, almost wanting Virgil to breed with him now, but knowing that, since this is his first heat he won't. Roman pulled Virgil closer and kissed him sweetly. "Want to go check on the others?" Virgil offered and Roman nodded. Virgil got off his bed, not bothering to put on clothes, but he had to stop himself from laughing when Roman grabbed his sweats and whined when he saw the dark spot that was on it. "Don't worry, your slick won't stain it; it's just like it got wet from water or juice. It'll come out."

"It better." "If you'd like, I could buy you some pads for it?" "There are pads?" Virgil nodded his head. "So you don't draw the attention of any Alphas if you wanted to go outside during your heat. It soaks up and masks the scent of your slick, which is what brought out Deceit's and mine pheromones." God, just how complicated was all of this Alpha, Beta, Omega stuff anyway? "I know this is a lot to take in, but you can ask Logan or me about it once your heat goes away." Oh yeah. None of them knew how long Roman was gonna be in heat. Roman took Virgil's hand as he neared his door, his Alpha giving it a gentle squeeze before he opened his door and they made their way downstairs.

They found the others just as naked as they were, Thomas curled up next to Dolos on the couch while Patton and Logan were laying on their backs on the carpet. "You know you're loud, right?" Thomas commented, but Virgil gave him a soft growl. "I know my baby is loud, Thomas. I enjoy it a lot." Dolos raised his lone brow at the remark, gently moving Thomas off his side and stood up, making his way toward the duo that just came down. Virgil bared his teeth at Deceit, but Roman gave him a short glare, not wanting to be in the middle of another fight right now. Dolos leaned down, his nose tucked against the juncture of Roman's neck and shoulder and inhaled his scent; he smelt a little like Virgil. "So you've claimed him?" Deceit asked as he pulled back. "Problem?" Deceit reached up and cupped Roman's cheek, Virgil tensing up a little in case Dolos tried to challenge his claim.

"You'll still let me play with him, right?" The whole room seemed floored by his question. "You...aren't gonna challenge my claim?" Dolos shook his head. "Come on, you know if there's two Alphas in the same room as an unclaimed Omega, they're gonna wanna fight. But, well... I only wanted to help him through his heat." "You didn't want to claim him?" Virgil found that so strange. "No. Not unless he asked me to. All I wanted to do was knot him, make sure he was okay." "Well... I guess that's not gonna happen anymore, huh?" Roman spoke and Dolos chuckled. "Looks like it. Still, I'm happy for you." "Y-Yeah?" Deceit hummed, both Virgil and Roman finally noticing that he didn't have his gloves on as he threaded his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"Yeah. Besides, I wouldn't have been the best Alpha for you to be bonded to anyway; I am Deceit, after all. The Dark Side." "But, you're such a sweetheart, Dolos!" Thomas called and the named Side barked out a laugh. "So all three of you have told me." "Wait, all three?" Logan sighed as he sat up, Patton curling up onto his lap. "Yes, how you found us is how we all coupled up in the end, but Dolos made all three of us climax at least once." "Oh, he is a sweetheart." Roman stated, Dolos groaning and heading back to Thomas, getting wrapped up in his arms. "So how long before he's ready for your knot again?" Logan asked as he stood up, stroking Patton's cheek as he walked towards the kitchen, Virgil following him with Roman not too far behind. "In about two hours; my knot lasts 30 minutes, by the way." Logan hummed, getting himself a glass of juice and Patton a glass of water.

"Here, baby." Virgil handed Roman a sports drink since he's most likely been sweating for a lot longer than he was letting on. "Thanks." He guzzled down half of the bottle before he came back up for air. "Maybe, I should get you something small to eat too." Virgil spoke as he dug around the fridge for something small, Logan gently pulling Roman out of the kitchen. They all cooed at Roman when he whined at being only a few feet away from Virgil. "I didn't think he'd be so cute!" Patton yipped as he took the glass from Logan, quenching his thirst. "They are newly bonded, so it makes sense. It would be best for you to not go anywhere without him, Virgil." Anxiety hummed, having found a small pack of apple slices that Patton had made and went back to Roman.

He thought he nearly knocked Virgil onto the floor when he jumped up, his legs wrapping around his waist, arms coiled around his neck. Instead, Virgil just grunted at the action, effortlessly holding Roman's weight without needing his hands. "Whoa! Check out Virgil!" Thomas cheered as the Alpha sat on the other end of the couch, taking the bottle away from Roman so he could hand him his snack. He twisted so he was cuddled up against Virgil's frame while he ate, Logan turning on the TV and flipping to cartoons. Virgil glanced at the clock.

In an hour and 40 minutes, Roman will be wanting his knot again.

In an hour and 40 minutes, Virgil will take him back to his room.

In an hour and 40 minutes, Virgil will knot Roman as gently as he did before.

In an hour and 40 minutes, they'll be joined together for a half hour while they wait for Virgil's knot to go down.

In an hour and 40 minutes, they'll come back down to recharge with the others while they wait for Roman to be ready again.

But for that hour and 40 minute wait, Virgil and Roman will be content, happy, and with family. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
